


Freckles

by sassyscienceman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Ludwig finds out about Al's dark secret. The dark secret being freckles.





	Freckles

_I don’t know why you’re so shy. I think they look cute on ya!_

_You say that because you don’t have to live with it. I do._

_You’re exaggerating. They look good on you, Al._

Al?

Al?

“Al! Wake up!”

The red head opened his eyes, a hand lightly shook his shoulder. “We’re home sleepy head. You don’t want to nap in a hot car.”

Ludwig was his boyfriend for about a year now. And since they were on friendly terms, he often drove him home or brought him to his place. Today was Friday, so Al would spend the weekend with Ludwig. “Are you okay? You’re drench in sweat.” He asked.

Al nodded as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m fine. This summer seems like it’ll be extra hot.”

“And here I thought you enjoyed hot summers.”

“I do,” Al replied. “But I’m not a fan of the humidity that comes with it.”

“Here, wipe your face with this. I’ll get the door open for you.”

“Thank you dear.” Al leaned to give him a quick smooch which the German happily accepted. After that he got out from the car, leaving the American alone.

Summer humidity was disgusting. Everything felt so sticky and hot. But he would endure it. He wouldn’t trade it for winter, that’s for sure.

As he wiped the sweat off his face, Al wondered about the dream he just had. Who was he talking to? Was it Mathieu? No, he was a guy, the person in his dream was a woman. A woman who knew his little secret.

“It’s probably nothing.” He mused. Once he felt more alert he got off the car, taking his bag with him and made his way into the house.

“Oh good, I was just going to get you. Here, I brought you some water.”

What a kind and considerate boyfriend he was. Al felt lucky to have him. He chugged the water quickly, as if he had forgotten what it tasted like. He sighed in relief, finally feeling much cooler than earlier. “I’m going to take a shower. Then we can make dinner.”

Ludwig nodded in agreement. “That’s fine. You might want to wash your face. There’s some specs on.. wait, are those freckles?”

Al’s heart sank. The makeup! He didn’t seal his makeup! “No of course not, its dirt! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m just going to–”

The German grabbed his hand, keeping Al from moving forward. “How didn’t I notice them before? I thought I could remember every detail of your face.”

“It’s dirt, please let me go.”

But as much as he wanted to, Ludwig kept him in place. “Were you covering it up? Why?”

Al looked back at him. Now Ludwig was staring at the brim of his nose and cheeks. Those eyes stared at them and it made Al look away. “Does it matter? They’re not good. They’re dirt, annoying pesky dirt that won’t wash out.”

“I didn’t say that. Who told you that?”

The red head didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say. Actually he did know. He wasn’t sure if it was a good reason.

“Do you dislike your freckles?”

Al shook his head.

“Then why hide them?”

Remembering it now, Al thought they were fine. But there was something wrong with having them.

“I didn’t want anyone to draw on my face again.”

Ludwig stared at him confused. “You didn’t want people to draw on your face? Again?”

Al nodded. “You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve woken up with a dick drawn with them. Or a peace sign. Or with words, I could go on.”

The German tried his best to keep himself from smirking but it was useless. “So.. you tried to cover it up. Is that what you’re saying?”

“It’s all fun and games you wake up with a dick on your cheek. But I’ll admit, that happened when I was younger. I’m not a party boy anymore but I’ve gotten used to using make up. It feels unnatural when I don’t put it on now.”

  
Ludwig patted his head, “Its fine. I promise I won’t do that. Unless you want me to.”

“You can draw a dog, but no dicks.”

“Deal.”


End file.
